


The Coronation of the Snow King

by Reila_Flowers



Category: Hizaki Grace Project, Jupiter (Band), Kamijo (Musician) RPF, Versailles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reila_Flowers/pseuds/Reila_Flowers
Summary: There's was a kingdom of snow, a barren wasteland that seemed unfit for human life. Still people lived their under the rule of a good and just king, knowing no hardship except for their beloved rules passing from the world. Now it is his son's turn to rule. This is the story of the day of his coronation.
Relationships: Hizaki/Teru (Versailles), Kamijo/Masashi (Versailles)
Kudos: 5





	The Coronation of the Snow King

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I call "porn with little plot" so don't expect too much from it. 
> 
> Inspired by Hizaki in this dress: https://i.imgur.com/Qt1LDUD.jpg

Every winter the kingdom in the north was a dessert of ice and snow, so barren it was hard to imagine that anyone lived in the wasteland, though they did. The people of the kingdom had harnessed the warmth of the guizers to warm their castles and homes, had mastered the art of ice fishing with such a surplus that they were able to trade with the kingdoms that joined their southern boarder and had mastered many an art form and craft whilst holed up away from the cold. A peaceful and prosperous kingdom that had not seen conflict in the lives of its oldest residents, or the generation before them, or even the generation before that. They survived the winter and they traded to grow ever more powerful each year. A kingdom that knew every hardship of winter but knew no hardship of mankind and so the people were happy with their frozen lot in life. Their only really sorrow being the death of their beloved king.

High Prince Kamijo sat on the window seat in his room, not minding the cold draft as he stared out over the kingdom that in just a few hours would be his. He was grieving and rarely got a moment to show his sorrow for the death of his beloved father. He was not an ambitious man, did not truly wish to be king, but his father had always said that ambitious men made for bad rulers and he tended to believe it.

“Is it sorrow or fear that gives birth to such melancholy?” A man asked as they entered the room. Kamijo didn’t bother to turn to look at the other, he recognised the voice of his lover well enough.

“Perhaps both?” Kamijo suggested. “Oh Masashi, I don’t know how I can rule this kingdom and be as just as my father and our ancestors. I miss him terribly and feel the sorrow to my very core but I’m scared too. As king, can I really take a man as prince consort? I should be thinking of heirs and…”

“You have cousins, and siblings too. Don’t worry about your legacy, the line of kings doesn’t have to be broken.” Masashi reassured him. It was what he always said, words that had once kept him happy but now felt like golden lies.

“Hizaki doesn’t leave his room and I don’t trust our brother,” Kamijo answered. “Well, my coronation day shouldn’t be the time I worry about such things. That’s what my advisors would say.”

“And they would be right,” Masashi answered. “And how often is it that I agree with your advisors?”

“Never,” Kamijo relented. “But most of the time it’s because they’re advising me not to be with you!”

“Advise like that, you should fire them all,” Masashi answered, wrapping his arms around the grieving prince. “A love like ours shouldn’t be parted.”

“It won’t ever be.” Kamijo agreed, accepting the dark-haired man’s kiss without concern for whoever had just entered his room without knocking. Their love was no secret and it was a rare occurrence that he got to find comfort from the other.

“Kamijo?” A man called his name, a voice that startled the prince and his lover apart.

“Hizaki? You’re out of your room?” Kamijo asked, staring at his younger brother in shock. It had been six months since he had been allowed access to the other’s bedroom and Hizaki never stepped outside but it wasn’t his presence that stunned him speechless. His brother was wearing a gown of white and silver crystals that matched the tiara he wore in his long hair. A snow princess, Kamijo thought as he took in the other’s appearance, was this why his brother had hidden so long?

“I want to be there, at your coronation,” Hizaki admitted shyly. “In this dress I made…”

“Father didn’t approve,” Kamijo realised. “Is that why you hid so long? Oh Hizaki, you know I’m a champion for the right for a man to embrace who he truly is!”

“Like you and Masashi?” Hizaki asked, his shyness melting away in his brother’s acceptance, giving way to a dazzling smile. “Father didn’t approve of your love either.”

“He never said anything of the sort.” Kamijo answered but he sensed truth in Hizaki’s words. His father could be old fashioned in some of his ideas, perhaps he had rejected the son that preferred to dress as a princess and the love of the son who loved another man. It was time then that he brought the kingdom into a shiny future of tolerance and acceptance, that was his duty as king.

Hizaki stayed on the top balcony, watching over it as his brother was crowned in the throne room below. Kamijo was so handsome, the perfect man to become king of this land of snow. He found himself smiling in happiness, pondering if perhaps he should join the court more often. He was a prince and currently next in line for the throne but he never felt much like a man. He wasn’t exactly a woman either, he was just himself and in his solitude had learnt to accept that was just the way he was.

“I didn’t know this kingdom had such a beautiful princess.” A man spoke up, starling Hizaki who had thought that other than his guards he was alone. He turned to face the foreign prince, pleased to find the younger man was as handsome as a painting. He had a boyish face, with innocent eyes and a playful smile, his silver hair worn long and tied up in a high ponytail though his fringe framed his features nicely. His outfit revealed his waist decorated with belts of jewels, slim with smooth skin that Hizaki longed to explore. He would be freezing in the castle if it was not heated as it was, truly an outfit from the Southern Isles.

“There are princesses, but I’m not one of them,” Hizaki answered, surprised when the other’s smile turned to a look of horror. “I’m not offended, Prince…”

“Teruaki, but call me Teru,” The prince answered. “So you’re a Prince then?”

“Hizaki, Kamijo’s brother,” He answered, glancing back down to where a priest was blessing the new king. “I guess I’m the High Prince until he picks an heir.”

“Kamijo doesn’t plan of having children of his own?” Teru asked. “I can understand that. Luckily I’m the youngest of four so I need not have concerns about such things.”

“Can I be blunt?” Hizaki asked, not entirely sure what the right way to talk to this prince was. He’d been alone too long, he cursed himself, he hadn’t practised on the right way to greet their guests. “Would an offer to join me for afternoon tea tomorrow be more to your liking now you know I’m no princess?”

“You’re a princess, regardless of your gender,” Teru answered. “But yes you would be right, now I know you’re a man I do have a certain interested to what lies beneath your skirts.”

“Is this how men usually flirt?” Hizaki asked.

“I’d say I was being too forward in all honesty,” Teru admitted. “But you were blunt, so I will be too. If you want to go on a date with me, just say when.”

“Is tonight too soon?” Hizaki asked, his heart racing at the very idea of dating such a charming man. He knew that they were both being forward, that this wasn’t how things should be done, but then what did it matter? Teru liked this honest approach and he was no more a woman than Hizaki himself was, this could never be a traditional romance.

“I’d say it was too late,” Teru answered, planting a kiss on Hizaki’s lips. “Now I’ve kissed you, I’d say this meeting was our first date. Wouldn’t you?”

“That is far too forward!” One of Hizaki’s guards exclaimed, but he was instantly silenced by Hizaki who took hold of Teru’s hand in his.

“Let it be a date then,” Hizaki answered, “But only if you promise me to stop distracting me from my own brother’s coronation! This is important you know! History in the making.”

“Very well, let’s watch the High Prince Kamijo become King Kamijo IV.” Teru agreed, though the way his hand rested around Hizaki’s waist made the prince wonder if perhaps Teru had lost all interest in showing diplomatic support for the crowning of a new king.

“I swear I saw prince Teruaki kissing my brother,” Kamijo tried to persuade Masashi, as his lover showed more interest in removing the ceremonial robes. “I suppose I can’t find fault in such a match. Teruaki seemed nice enough, if not a little too immature for my liking.”

“They were on the balcony together, that’s all I know,” Masashi answered. “My eyes were on you, My King.”

“That still sounds strange.” Kamijo confessed, as the robes were finally removed and he was left wearing nothing but the leather trousers he had worn beneath. He knew Masashi loved him in leather and was more than content to allow the other to run his hands over his hips as he was pulled closer.

“My King, allow me to serve you?” Masashi requested. It was strange to hear him being submissive like this, but it was also exciting too. Silently Kamijo sat on the edge of his bed, spreading his legs and smiling as his lover knelt between them. Somehow this position felt even more erotic than it had ever done before, could it be that his new power was an aphrodisiac? Or perhaps it simply was that it felt more like role-play than receiving an offer of pleasure from the man who would one day soon become prince consort.

Kamijo watched as Masashi began to lick along his length, feeling the warmth through the leather, excited by the dampness appearing wherever Masashi’s tongue had been. With a soft moan he was half temped to pull out the ring he had prepared right here and now but now wasn’t the time. His father’s death and own coronation had delayed the proposal, perhaps the coming of spring would be better? He knew they both could wait that long.

When Masashi grew bored of licking him through the leather, the trousers were roughly pulled away revealing his true hardness to the other’s ever curious gaze. Naturally Masashi had been in such a position a thousand times by now but every time he seemed to savour Kamijo’s length as if it was something new. It was the way Masashi appreciated him, enjoyed him, that truly brought pleasure to the new king. They both found enjoyment in this act, a closeness that tied them together and a way for Masashi to serve him as king, that no other man in the castle ever could. It made his lover the one who submitted to his power most and the one that could dominate him completely. There were no power games between them, instead they led and followed as they pleased, caring only that they were together.

Before the king’s eyes, his lover began to swallow him hole and he trembled with excitement. He loved this, this man, this act, the feeling of being devoured. His body reacted in harmony with his emotions, pleasure growing and growing until all he could do was beg for the other to allow him to cum. He was close, so very close and then he was there, filling Masashi’s mouth with his cum as he fell back on the bed with legs still spread wide. He wanted more from the other, needed more and as lube coated fingers entered him, he knew that Masashi already understood exactly what he craved.

This pleasure was different but just as thrilling. He submitted completely to the other, admiring the other’s naked form as it was revealed as clothes fell to the floor, taking in everything that Masashi had to offer him with cries for more. He wanted to be torn in two by the other, though in rational thought that would hurt, lost in the moment he could think of nothing better.

“Are you a king, or a whore?” Masashi teased him. He was both! At least when it came to this man he was.

“I’d sell my body to you a thousand times and still beg for more.” Kamijo confessed, though it was hardly a secret between them. Laughing Masashi thrusted harder into him, making Kamijo cry out in pure delight once more. They didn’t need a ring or wedding to bond them together, they already were.

Hizaki sat besides the foreign prince, watching in fascination as Teru drew the dresses he described with ease. He was talented in this art form, his understanding of what Hizaki wanted better than anyone who had tried to help him before.

“It’s red?” Hizaki remarked, as Teru picked up a crayon of that colour.

“Well yes, red is your colour,” Teru informed him, putting the crayon against Hizaki’s hand. “See, it suits you.”

“We wear white, silver, black and grey,” Hizaki listed. “The king can also wear gold but the royals here do not wear colour. It’s tradition.”

“The men here don’t wear dresses, so forget tradition.” Teru declared, placing the crayon to paper as he began to colour the design. Hizaki supposed that Teru was right, but the idea was too scandalous to think of right now. It was strange how comfortable he felt in the other’s presence, the first time he had left his room in years and he had just stumbled on such a delightful man. Part of him worried that maybe his solitude had led to him being naïve but he pushed the idea aside. If he was happy and Teru was happy, what was there to stop them?

Nervously he kissed the other, causing the crayon to swipe across the drawing leaving a harsh red line. He wasn’t ready for the red dress, but he was ready to feel the love of another man. Ever since he had learnt that Kamijo liked men, he had wondered if perhaps he was the same. Now he was with Teru he just knew, this was what he wanted, what was right for both of them.

“You know, in my kingdom it’s a crime for someone to initiate a kiss with a prince.” Teru scolded Hizaki.

“You kissed me first, this is a continuation of that one.” Hizaki responded, logic that Teru seemed happy to accept. The rule was stupid anyway, they were both princes which meant that neither could ever kiss the other if Teru’s kingdom’s rules were to be followed.

“I told you, you’re my princess.” Teru corrected as they broke apart, moving straight back to kiss Hizaki again. Passionately they embraced, taking it turns to kiss the other, experimenting who should lead and who should follow. It was fun and exciting, however when Teru’s hand reached for the zip of his dress Hizaki knew he couldn’t allow what was to follow.

“Teru, no,” He nervously protested. “I’m sorry, this is too new. I’m not ready for this and….”

“We’ll just kiss me then.” Teru interrupted, not needing to hear the reasons why. Surprised Hizaki relaxed and savoured the other’s company for what it was. It was nice not to be pressured, nice to just feel this peace. When he figured out who he was, what he wanted, he knew then he’d want Teru to join him but for now he needed to go slow.

“Hey Teru,” Hizaki said as they broke apart. “Do you think you’d be able to stay in our kingdom for a while?”

“Sure, why not?” Teru asked with a shrug. “I’m the fourth prince, what does it matter if I stay far from home?”

“Wouldn’t you miss the warmth of your island home?” Hizaki asked.

“I’d much rather have a snow princess than a pile of sand.” Teru declared, after a moments hesitation that suggested he may just miss the Southern Isles after all. He was staying here for him, Hizaki thought in shock, he truly was the luckiest man in the world.

“Well the snow melts in the spring,” Hizaki reminded him. “When it does, I can be snow princess no more. Perhaps then we should visit your home?”

“Of course!” Teru declared. “Then I can show you everything. The flowers, the beaches and these birds we call parrots that have such fantastic plumage. You’ll love it Hizaki! I know you will.”

“I thought it was just a pile of sand.” Hizaki teased, relieved that he had picked up on the prince’s true feelings of home. He had a few months to learn to socialise, he realised, a few months to learn that he shouldn’t always hide in his room. He wondered if he could do it, before deciding that as long as he had Teru with him and his brother’s blessing, he would be able to leave his home.

“Well there is a lot of sand,” Teru confessed. “But your kingdom is as cold as death! I guess nowhere is perfect?”

“Nowhere, but perhaps I could find perfection in your embrace?” Hizaki suggested, pulling Teru back into his arms. Yes their love was new, but it still felt right, like it was meant to be. Was that what his brother felt when he was in his lover’s arms? He supposed it must be, for why else would Kamijo still desire to keep Masashi by his side. An old relationship and now one that was brand new, the snow kingdom was changing and evolving but always it remained a home for love and peace. For the snow, like love, could be cold and harsh but it was also beautiful. As beautiful as the royals that ruled the barren lands, and as beautiful as the love the princes had found.


End file.
